Uta no Prince Sama - All x Reader
by MangoRen
Summary: After all the stress that STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS and your friend Nanami and you have been through for the Triple S, you all decide to take a day off from all the hard work and have some fun. But when it's night, that is where the real fun begins. [WARNING: NOTHING 18 WITH MIKADO NAGI! He's only 13, fam]
1. Prologue

Finally, it was all over. All the stress between all 18 idols, and not to forget you and Nanami. The Triple S had really sucked out all your energy, and no one was able to hold on one more day. Of course, it was fun. But stressful, nervewrecking - you had a lack of sleep. You were only the choreographer of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS, right? Of course they were all talented, but they still had so much to learn in such a small amount of time.

And that was your task for that time being. They were all grateful, you heard them say it to you everyday. They thanked you for learning them a thing or two - even though it was a whole lot more - and for spending time doing this for them.

You had no choice, though. It's not like Saotome _asked_ you to do it, more like he _forced_ you to do it. Well, you didn't mind. You also had fun, and you got to know the 18 guys a whole lot better - and they got to know you better.

You sat down onto your bed right before you heard your phone ring. You groaned a bit, hoping it wasn't another job for choreography - please, just one day rest was all you need. Just one day, just 24 hours...

You grabbed your cellphone and saw the screen still lightened up from the notification. It was from your childhood friend, Syo.

 **[FROM] Syo  
[SUBJECT] Day off**

 **Hey, (Y/N)! We all got a day off, including our senpai's from QUARTET NIGHT and the guys from HEAVENS! Since we all need a day off and some fun, how about you join us, too? You also worked hard and we all would be nowhere without you! So will you join? No work-related things today, promise!**

You chuckled as you shook your head slowly. Sure, why wouldn't you join? If you didn't have to do anything that was related to work it was fine, right? Everyone was rather tired so you know you wouldn't have to do extreme things today.

 **[TO] Syo  
[SUBJECT] RE:Day Off**

 **Sure, I'll join. Where do we meet up?**

You pressed the ''send'' button, only to receive a reply within 30 seconds. As if he didn't stop looking at his phone until you sent a reply.

 **[FROM] Syo  
[SUBJECT] RE:Day Off**

 **Entrance of the boy's dorms. Don't worry, we won't go inside. We'll be waiting!**

''Hmhm. Of course we won't go inside. There is no way that I would dare to go inside, anyway. Seriously, Saotome would probably show up and take it the wrong way - then I'm done for.'' You mumbled to yourself as you quickly fixed your hair and grabbed your coat.

You left your room after you locked the door, and made your way to the boy's dorms. Something inside of you couldn't wait to go out with everyone just to have fun, but God, did the something else really want you to just sleep in all day and eat fast food just to enjoy the day yourself.

However, you couldn't decline a request from Syo - he was always there for you, always did whatever you want him to do, so it would be incredibly unfair if you declined a day out. If he asked you, it means he wanted you to, how could you say no to that?

After a couple of minutes you arrived, and indeed - everyone was there. Even the members of HEAVENS.

''There you are, (Y/N)!'' Syo walked up to you as he smiled brightly. ''Thanks for coming! I hope you didn't have a day of sleeping and fast food planned?''

Oh shoot, he knew you too well.

''Pfft, no. Why would I. T-That was only once. Hah.'' You responded a bit nervously, which revealed basically everything for the others.

''A-Anyway! Let's go. Before I change my mind.'' You slightly pouted, causing a laughing reaction from some of the guys standing there.

You had a fun day - you all went to a shopping mall with a photoboot, and made pictures with random people from the group, went to a bookstore with Masato, Kira and Camus, you all went out for dinner and also went out bowling.

It was pretty late when you all arrived back to the meeting point of this morning.

Eiichi frowned as he decided to speak up. ''How about we stay over, and play some games inside? Truth or Dare?'' He suggested with a smirk.

''No. Never.'' You slightly hissed. ''I know exactly how this is gonna go,'' you glared a little to Ren. I mean, come on. He would _obviously_ choose something perverted, or at least so he could get his chance to kiss Nanami or maybe even you. So no, no way you would play that.

''Ah, such a shame.'' Ren hummed as he winked at you.

''Oh, oh! I know a fun game! I read it on the internet a little while ago! Syo-chan and I still got a lot of snacks in our room and we can get drinks from the kitchen, right? So I suggest we go to our room!'' Natsuki smiled excitedly as he already made his way inside, not waiting for an answer.

You really wanted to protest - but if it was Syo's room it was fine, right? I mean you two used to play a lot in either Syo's room or your room, every now and then with Natsuki too, so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Everyone, including yourself and Nanami, decided to just follow Natsuki without any questions. Well, rather following him without any questions, everyone had a guess of what it could be - a Piyo-chan cardboard game. It had to be. There was no other thing that Natsuki could've seen, right?

 **Wrong**. God, you all were so, so wrong. Apprently, Natsuki used the internet for more things than just Piyo-chan related articles or merchandise. You all had no idea how he found out about this... 'game', but he did. Well, some of the people in the room didn't seem to mind. At all.

''S-Seven minutes in heaven? Natsuki do you even know how you play this game?'' You looked shocked at Natsuki as he revealed what game he wanted to play.

''Of course! Some write down stuff like a color, an item or a nickname on a piece of paper, and others grab one of those papers from a hat and you spend seven minutes in a closet with that person! You can talk about all kinds of things then, right? Isn't that nice, to get to know people you haven't been a duo with better?'' Natsuki smiled happily, and innocently. He really had no idea what exactly the purpose was of 'seven minutes in heaven', did he?

''Well, this looks like it'll be fun, right?'' Ren smiled as he glanced over you, only to receive a sharp glare.

''Don't.''

''Shame.'' Ren winked as he chuckled softly at your reaction.

''Well let's start! Let's split the group in half! One group has Haruka-chan, and the other group has (Y/N)-chan!'' Natsuki smiled as he began to write something down, already grouping himself.

After a couple of minutes, those who had to write down an item on a piece of paper, placed theirs in Syo's hat.

''Alright, let's start!'' Natsuki slightly giggled. ''(Y/N)-chan! You can grab a piece of paper first!''

Why you? Why not Nanami? Why not someone else? Why _you_ out of all people? You really wanted to protest, but knowing Natsuki you would end up grabbing a paper in the end anyway. So protesting would only be a waste of your time and energy.

''Well, here it goes.'' You groaned a bit as you grabbed a paper out of the hat.


	2. Piyo-chan

**A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfic! It has been 2 years since I've last written a story. I hope my English has been improved since then, and my writing style! (:**

* * *

You unfolded the piece of paper, and frowned a bit on what was written on it. It was so, so obvious. ''Piyo...-chan?'' You immediately looked over at Natsuki, who jumped up happily.

''That's me, that's me, (Y/N)-chan!'' Natsuki smiled brightly.

''Alright, eh. Seven minutes, you two. Have fun.'' Syo frowned as Natsuki pulled you into the closet and Syo closed the door.

You didn't feel uncomfortable, fortunately. Natsuki explained what Seven Minutes in Heaven was according to him, so you know he wouldn't do anything weird to you.

''So, we have to talk then, right?'' You smiled, even though you couldn't really see Natsuki - it was pretty dark, after all.

''Hm? Oh, I said that, didn't I? My mistake.'' Natsuki chuckled softly as he moved a bit closer to you. ''(Y/N)-chan, did you have fun today? I surely had a lot of fun! Everyone was tired yet happy today. And you looked happy, too. I love seeing your smile, (Y/N).'' Natsuki whispered.

You noticed goosebumps on your skin as Natsuki moved closer and started to whisper. You weren't used to this. Was it Satsuki? But his glasses were on, right? Besides, Satsuki wouldn't whisper, he would shout aggressively.

''I-Ehm. I had a lot of fun! I was pretty tired, yet I still really enjoyed this day. Hehe.'' You slightly stumbled over your own words every now and then.

''Honestly, I know exactly how this game works. I just thought if I said it the other way, more people would join in. I'm so glad you picked me, (Y/N).'' Suddenly, Natsuki's big arms were wrapped around your body.

''N-Natsuki?'' You looked slightly shocked. Not because he hugged you, no. He hugged you a lot every day. You would be worried if you two saw each other and he didn't hug you, that was just the guy he was. Especially since you've known him for a while. But his words, why did it have to be you? I mean, sure thing, if he wanted that, that's fine. But wouldn't he rather have Nanami with him? He liked her, after all.

''I really can't get through the day if I can't hug my dear (Y/N)-chan, you know. You're my source of energy everyday. I was so happy that you were able to help us out with our song, too. I always admired your dancing skills, and now I even got to learn from you. More than just that, I got to spend more time with you, even though the others were there. But you were there.'' Natsuki held you tighter.

''I-I was happy to help you all out, Natsuki. And I'm happy you learned something. You really did great. You can be proud of yourself.'' You smiled, yet you started to feel slightly uncomfortable. What was happening? It kind of sounded like a confession.

''But I'm kind of sad that it was only for Triple S... Soon you'll be going to other countries again to be the choreographer of other artists... I don't want that, (Y/N). I want you to stay with us. Ah, let me rephrase that. I want you to say with me.''

Before you could reply, Natsuki's soft lips were pressed against yours. His left hand moved from your waist up to your cheek, slowly to the back of your head to get a better position.

The thing that maybe scared you the most, was the fact that you liked it and didn't pull back at all. You let Natsuki do his thing, completely trusting him. But when you closed your eyes to get into the moment, the one to pull back was Natsuki himself.

''(Y/N)... I love you. I love you so much. Ever since Syo introduced you to me, I had a certain feeling about you that I couldn't explain at first. But recently, I just want you close to me. I want you with me the whole time. I don't want to lose sight of you.'' The blonde spoke softly as he stroke your long, (h/c) locks softly.

Natsuki kissed your cheek softly, as he continued to repeat 'i love you' gently, which had finally caused you to blush. Gosh, Syo would definitely tease you if he saw you blushing like this. Especially because of Natsuki.

Not that you did mind it. After all, you had a crush on Natsuki for years as well now. You just decided to act normal around him, like you always do around people.

''Me too.'' You finally spoke up as you wrapped your arms around his neck gently, standing on your toes. Once you noticed that Natsuki had moved his head away from your cheek, your lips were looking for his, a slight smile appearing on your face as they finally met each other.

''I love you too, Natsuki. I sincerly do.'' The kiss became a little rougher than before, more lustful. However, just when the two of you got into the heat of the moment, someone opened the door of the closet.

''Time's up.'' You heard Tokiya, both of you got embarrased and pulled back immediately, doing your best as if nothing happened.

''You two better get a room after this.'' Tokiya smirked a bit as he walked back to his seat.

You blushed, and before you walked out of the closet, Natsuki grabbed your hand and gave you another sweet kiss on your lips. ''I love you.'' He smiled, walking out of the closet as he held your hand, now not afraid to show others how much he loved you.

You were his, now. And he was yours. Wasn't that the best happy ending you could wish for? You smiled as you sat down next to him, suddenly having no regrets of playing this game.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up is Hijirikawa Masato! (:**


	3. Piano Tiles

You let out a deep sigh as you unfolded the paper. ''Eh. Are these random lines? Oh wait, are these meant to be piano tiles? That's not exactly how you draw them.'' You thought out loud as you looked around curiously.

Masato's cheeks got a slight darker, red shade - obviously embarrassed. ''T-That's me.'' He mumbled a bit as he stood up carefully.

''A-Ah, sorry for criticising your drawing.'' You looked down, hoping you didn't hurt his feelings. Masato had always been so nice and patient with you, and actually helped you out with things. This was a terrible way to return those favours, how could you be so dumb about it.

''You got seven minutes~ Time starts now so hurry up~'' Natsuki smiled as he pushed the two of you in the closet, and closed the doors.

You immediately bumped against a side of the closet, followed by a loud 'hmpf' of Masato as he bumped against you. ''S-Sorry.'' He apologized, quickly moving away from you.

There was a silence, a rather long silence which seemed forever. Were the seven minutes over already? No one was opening the door yet, so you assumed you still had a couple of minutes to go.

''So, ehm. I'm really sorry of what I said about your drawing just now? I hope I didn't hurt your feelings or anything.'' You tried to start a conversation.

''Don't worry about it, (L/N)-san.'' Masato smiled gently, although you couldn't really see it.

''Ahh Masato! How many times do I have to say you can call me (Y/N)? We know each other for three years now, or so. No need to be so formal with me, okay?'' You slightly pouted, reminding him of the fact he was always so formal with you, while there was no need to.

Of course he was always formal with everyone, but for some reason he seemed to be more formal with you. You both hated it and thought it was kind of cute. But you wanted to be treated as an equal. Gosh, you could call him 'Masa-chan' just like Ren out of nowhere too, but no matter what, the blue-haired male would always call you '(L/N)-san'.

''Oh, right, I forgot. I'm sorry (L/N)-sa-.. I-I mean (Y/N). I just don't really know how to act whenever I'm around you,'' he suddenly blurted out.

''Huh?'' You looked a bit confused, waiting for an explanation to come from the male.

''I don't know how to explain this, like, I don't know what words to use. But I get rather nervous whenever I'm around you, and perhaps a bit protective? I want to help you as much as possible, but I also want you to stay with me longer than you are. I really enjoyed it when you gave me some special dancing classes, because I didn't really know how to do some parts of the dance. But I admit that every now and then I really did my best to... fail. Just so you could stay with me longer.'' Masato took a deep breath. ''Is that... weird? I guess it is weird.'' He mumbled to himself.

You blushed, knowing exactly where this was leading to. Honestly, did you mind? Not at all. Masato was also definitely your type - he was calm, patient. The only thing you didn't like, well, mentioned above. And he knew, but he did his best to change, and now you knew why.

''M-Masato,'' was all you could say for now, but soon you felt his cold hand on your cheek. ''(Y/N), I think I'm really in love with you... I just want to hug you, and be with you whenever you're feeling sad. Wait, let me rephrase that.'' He mumbled a bit, nervously. ''I want to be with you all the time, even though it's impossible. But that's all I've been thinking about lately.''

Maybe, maybe it was time to admit some things you've done when you were training him? It wasn't as if you were playing fair all the time.

''Honestly, aside from Syo of course, you're the person I like to have around the most. You're calming me, you're always nice to me, so patient whenever I do something stupid. Let's admit it, I'm clumsy as heck whenever it comes to anything but dancing.'' You chuckled softly as you placed your head on his shoulder, your heart racing at the touches that suddenly happened.

''Also, I got to admit that every now and then... I told you that you did a part of the dance wrong, but in reality you did great, hehe. I really enjoy our time together, too.'' After you admitted you felt his two slim but long arms being wrapped around your body.

''I figured that out.'' He whispered softly as he hold you close against him. ''The part where you told me I didn't do well, I mean. I didn't know there was a reason like that behind it. I thought for a couple of times you disliked me.''

''Wha-? Dislike you? How could I dislike you? You are one of the most gentlest people I have met in my life, Masato. There really is no reason for me to dislike you.''

''Except when I speak formally to you.''

''Except when you speak formally to me, yeah.''

The two of you laughed a bit, and in that moment the door got opened.

''I want to hear everything afterwards.'' Syo, who stood in the door opening, snickered. Honestly, you weren't even embarrassed at all. In fact, you were incredibly happy. You were definitely looking forward to spend more time with Masato, now not only as idol and idol, but as lovers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next up is Ootori Eiichi! (:


	4. The Hat

You unfolded the paper, slightly glaring at it but when you noticed what was drawn on the paper, your eyes somewhat widened. ''A hat. Oh boy.'' Was the only thing that came out of your mouth – why, out of all people, did it have to be Syo?

Look, it's not that Syo was a bad person, or anything. Not at all. You two were pretty close ever after finishing a project last year together successfully. You two were pretty much in sync when it came to your music style. You were both pretty good at writing music - composing, writing the two were definitely the dream team.

But maybe that was the reason why this was incredibly awkward. It's not like you two were going to do something, but being together for seven whole minutes in a very small place, stuck to each other - yeah, that was pretty much awkward. You weren't claustrophobic or something, it was just… Awkward. That was the only word that could describe this situation perfectly.

Or could there be another reason why it would be so awkward? You had no idea what that reason could be, though. You two hung out every day for two weeks at that time, you saw sides of Syo that you didn't expect before.

I mean, everyone said that short people could be… Pretty fierce. Both you and Syo included. Syo seemed to be that type of person whenever he was near Natsuki, perhaps you had no idea back then what to expect. However, you were glad you got to see the complete opposite.

You looked up a bit tense - someone help.

''Ah, I'm sure you can pull another piece of paper again, right?'' Syo looked pretty nervous, looking over to Natsuki who suggested playing this… game, in the first place.

Natsuki, however, didn't agree. ''No. No, that won't do! She picked your piece of paper, so you two are now a stuck with each other for the upcoming seven minutes in there! Now stand up and go, we don't have all day.'' Natsuki smiled happily, pulling Syo out of his seating position and pushing him inside the closet.

You looked uneasy. You felt uneasy. You didn't want to play this game in the first place, and now to make it even worse - you had to play this game with Syo.

You stood up slowly, and walked to the closet without looking to anything or anyone but the floor.

''(Y/N)! Hurry up~!'' Natsuki pouted a bit when your steps were too slow for him. You mumbled something in yourself, walking faster until you stood in front of the closet. Before you knew it, Natsuki pushed you in as well and shut the door.

Silence.

An awkward silence.

Neither of you were talking, heavy yet slow breaths were the only sounds in the small space that could be heard. And felt.

Syo decided to break the awkward silence. ''Hey, (Y/N).''

''Hm? What is it?'' You asked softly.

''I'm not as uncomfortable as I thought I would be.''

''What do you mean?''

You heard Syo chuckle softly. ''What I mean, is that I don't really mind this. Usually when we try to hang out, at least one of our friends is around us the whole time. So I haven't really gotten time to say this to you.''

''Say what? Syo, you really need to be more clear.''

Syo laughed out loud. ''You're really innocent, (Y/N)! Incredibly innocent. Have you always been like that?'' He shook his head softly. You could tell his face had gotten close to yours.

''You remember our project together? Where we managed to get an amazing grade? I honestly thought it was just our teamwork that made it happen. But I realized I'm usually not that motivated to have a project with anyone. Especially a girl. Not trying to be… mean, really. Anyway… Ugh, what I'm trying to say, is that ever since we did the project I haven't been able to think about anyone else. I was used to being with you every day for two weeks long. And now we don't talk that much like we did that week. We used to go to the mall to grab lunch there and talk about the project.''

Syo took a deep breath. ''I really enjoyed being with you, and I would love to keep it that way. Just… Not as friends, but more.'' He looked away a bit, which you couldn't clearly see. Oh, how you secretly wish you could see his face now. It was probably a deep, crimson red.

''I'm not asking you to date me right now, but… Let's go on a date. Let's go to the mall again, let's get lunch. But instead of talking about a project, let's get to know each other even better. Let's figure out if we're… perhaps meant to be. I know this may sound sudden and ridiculous, heh. Honestly, feel free to yell at me, if you wish. But this is how I feel, and this is how I think...'' Syo's nervousness was nowhere to be heard. It was as if he had finally dealt with it.

And perhaps he did. He said everything he wanted to say to you. He definitely spoke his mind. About his feelings. If you said yes, of course that would be great, wouldn't it be? If you said no, well, that would be sad. However, he would have no regrets. He didn't leave out a single thing that he wanted to say to you. Syo would just deal with it.

Your heart was beating fast. You felt exactly the same. Maybe that was the reason why this whole situation felt awkward at the beginning? Maybe that was the reason why you didn't want anything bad to happen. If he had figured out you'd like him, that may have ruined your friendship.

Eventually a smile - which Syo couldn't see - appeared on your face. ''Yes, let's go on a date. I feel the same.''

''Then, (Y/N), that's settled. I'll wait for you at the gates of Saotome.''

It was settled. You had a date with none other than Kurusu Syo.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for taking over a year to update this. I really thought I had updated this last June, lol. Anyway, I'll try to update this as much as I can! :)

Please let me know your thoughts!

Next up is **Otoya**! (:


End file.
